How Strong Are You Now?
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about when Sara leaves, there's so many songs that could describe when Sara left, but here's another one! Hope you enjoy!


Song fic about Grissom 7 months after Sara has left, and finally it hits him that Sara's gone and he falls apart, the team tracks down Sara, and find a big surprise,

Song fic about Grissom a few months after Sara has left, and finally it hits him that Sara's gone and he falls apart, the team tracks down Sara, and find a big surprise,

Song: How Strong Are You Now by Rascal Flatts

Sara strode down the hall, having just kissed her boss and boyfriend of sorts Gil Grissom goodbye and had taken the nametag off of her vest. She simply left, vanished into thin air, though Grissom occasionally got an email from her. When she told him goodbye, Grissom just stared at her, not believing and, as it seemed like to her, not caring. She left quickly, holding back and hiding her eyes that shone with unshed tears. Grissom was like a stone while the team discovered her letter of resignation and her nametag in the trash, and her vest in Ronnie's locker. He kept being a stone, even at home for the longest time, about 3 months to be exact. He was always a good boss and good CSI, but barely did anything with the team anymore outside of work. The team worried about him and one day they cornered him in the break room and Catherine said,

"Gil, are you okay?"

"Yeah, ever since Sara left you've been," Greg piped up, but the looks he got from Nick, Warrick and Catherine shut him up quick.

"What he meant to say, Gris, is that you've been, well, reclusive," Nick said, and Warrick nodded, adding,

"You, uh, have to get out more, Gris, meet new people," Grissom looked at them with blank eyes and said,

"No, I'm fine, thanks for your concern though, guys," They nodded, but they all promised themselves to keep their eyes on their boss, just in case. Life went on for two more weeks, and then, Grissom found something that almost killed him.

_When she told you goodbye, you didn't flinch, when she looked back you didn't even budge an inch, you stood there like a stone, well now that she's gone, _

Catherine came up to him one day and said,

"Gil, we have to clean Sara's locker out, you know,"

"I know, I guess I've just been, stalling, you know," He said quietly, and Catherine placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and said,

"Me, Nick and Warrick can do it for you if you want, and bring the stuff to you," Grissom nodded his thanks and by the end of shift he had a small box that had all of Sara's things in it. He took a deep breath and opened it. Most of the stuff was work stuff, and then he got to a manila envelope that said, in Catherine's writing,

"Gil, this stuff is pictures we found on Sara's door," He furrowed his brow in thought for a moment, and then decided to take it home with him. When he drove home and settled down on the couch, he opened it and took out the first picture, a picture of him and Hank playing around. Then, there was a picture of him and his tarantula, and one of her with Hank, one of her with the tarantula. A couple work related pictures, of her coworkers and what not, and then he pulled out a picture of him with his arms wrapped around her. They were outside playing with Hank and fooling around with the camera and Sara had timed it. The picture was one of them with her back to him and his arms wrapped around her chest and them both laughing. Then, he pulled out a picture of their gazes meeting and even he could see that Sara loved him so much, and that he loved her too, but he had never told her, or anything.

_How strong, are you now, without, her around, you can't even keep one little bitty tear from, falling down, tell me how strong, are you now,_

When he realized that, he sank down to the ground sobbing. He stood up to go to bed and couldn't even stop crying at all. The next night, when he was supposed to go into work, he called in sick. Later, he heard someone at the door and saw Catherine there. She said,

"Gil, you called in sick and we were worried about you, you never call in sick," Grissom tried to smile, but Catherine could tell that he had been crying all night. She sympathetically patted him on the arm and said softly,

"You know, the whole team is here for you, Gil," He nodded, and she left. He called in and told the receptionist that he would be taking the whole week off. Meanwhile, when Catherine got back to the lab, she gathered Nick and Warrick together in the layout room with her. She told them about what had happened at Grissom's, and they all agreed that Sara had to come back, or he go to her, otherwise Grissom would have a complete mental breakdown. Then, Catherine's phone rang and she said,

"Hello?" A familiar voice on the other line said,

"Catherine?"

"Sara?" Nick and Warrick rushed to the phone and Catherine put it on speaker.

"You're on speaker, Sara, Nick and Warrick are with me,"

"Oh, hey guys,"

"Hey Sara!" They both said, and Catherine said,

"Sara, let's cut to the chase, you have to come back to Vegas."

_Before she left you told yourself, it can't hurt that much, now you're doubled over, like you took a punch, no she ain't coming back, tell me how much can you take of that,_

"I, I want to, really I do, but I'm scared,"

"Scared of what?"

"Nothing, nothing, so, how's, uh, how is he?"

"Fine until last night, and now he's a complete wreck, he cried himself to sleep last night, if he slept at all," Sara gasp reverberated through the phone as she cried,

"Oh my God,"

"Yeah, it's pretty bad, he took a week off!"

"That's it, I don't care what happens, or what his reaction is, I'm coming back to Vegas."

"Yes!" Nick and Warrick said and slapped hands.

"But, guys, I can't come back to CSI, I really think I did burn out, I'll try, but I'm not sure," They assured her that was fine, and then they clicked off. Catherine reminded the two boys that they couldn't say anything about this to anyone, and they agreed.

Meanwhile, Grissom had decided to find Sara, no matter what the cost. He got a flight to San Francisco, boarding that day. When he made that reservation, the tears stopped flowing, though he knew they were still there. He knew she wasn't coming back, but he could go to her, at least.

_How strong, are you now, without, her around, you can't even keep one little bitty tear from, falling down, tell me how strong, are you now,_

The funny thing was that when Sara was wheeling her suitcase to the front doors, Grissom was walking in and they bumped into each other. They both muttered the traditional sorry, and then kept going. Sara hopped in her rental car and immediately drove over to Catherine's place, where Warrick and Nick would be too. She knocked and the door swung open to reveal Catherine. They both smiled at each other and then the older woman wrapped the younger one in a friendly hug. When they both pulled back, Sara smiled and followed Catherine into the living room where she was tackled by Nick, who hugged her tightly, and then got a big bear hug from Warrick. Then, Lindsey came running in and hugged her Aunt Sara.

"So, where's, um, where's Grissom?" Sara said softly, and Catherine said,

"At his townhouse, we're taking you over there. These two," She indicated Warrick and Nick, saying, "Wanted to go along with the ride, so I let them,"

"Fine, I don't care," They hopped in their car and drove to Grissom townhouse where they found it empty and a note,

"Catherine, went to find Sara in San Francisco. I have to, I'm sorry. Grissom." When Catherine read it aloud, Sara sank down on the nearest chair and buried her face in her hands. Nick and Warrick crouched by either side of her and placed comforting hands on her shoulders. Catherine said softly,

"Hey, what is bothering you, Sara?"

"I, I can't tell you yet,"

"Why not?"

"Because, because, I'm supposed to tell someone else first,"

"Oh, to hell with traditions," Warrick said and Sara stood up and said,

"Fine, but don't tell him I told you first." The three looked at her and she sighed and said,

"I'm pregnant," They kept staring at her, and she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach and whispered,

"Told you I should've told Grissom first," They walked over to her and silently took her to the car, all three of their brains whirling with ideas on how to get Grissom back to Sara, who needed him, and Sara back to Grissom, who needed her.

_What's that rule that you live by, a tough guy never cries,_

Meanwhile, Grissom couldn't find Sara, and collapsed on a bench in a park crying. He thought about his vow he had made when he was younger, and murmured it aloud,

"A tough guy never cries," He kept sitting there until his cell rang, and it was Catherine.

"Hello?"

"Grissom, what were you thinking when you left?"

"Uh, that I needed to find Sara before I have a complete mental breakdown?"

"Well, I get that, but you left right before we could show you our big surprise,"

"What kind of surprise?"

"Trust me, it's one you'll like very much."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, so get your butt back to Vegas right now, or as soon as you can, got it?"

"Well, I've got a flight back in an hour, and it should land in about three hours, so can someone pick me up?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get Warrick and Nick to pick you up, and they'll take you to your townhouse, okay?"

"Sure, that'll be great,"

"The surprise will be waiting at your apartment,"

"Okay, whatever. Talk to you later,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," They hung up Grissom went back to thinking before he got on his plane and went back to Vegas.

_How strong, are you now, without, her around, you can't even keep one little bitty tear from, falling down, tell me how strong, are you now,_

When he got there, Nick and Warrick were there holding up signs that said,

"Mr. Bugman," and

"Dr. Boss" He smiled to himself and went to meet them.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Gris," They said and led the way out. In the car, Grissom said,

"So, what's the surprise?"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll love it," Nick assured him and Grissom said,

"Well, if you're so sure, tell me what it is,"

"No, don't even try, Gris, you're not getting it from us, sorry," Warrick said, and Grissom shrugged and said,

"If I guess, and guess the right answer, will you tell me?"

"Maybe," Nick said mysteriously, and they began to play, with Grissom guessing and never getting even close to the truth.

Finally he just gave up and just sat quietly the rest of the ride. When the dropped him off, they told him to go in, that they would just take the luggage to Catherine's house, for some odd reason. Grissom shrugged and went to his door and put the key in the lock. He turned it and opened the door, walking into a world of darkness. He flipped some lights on and then sniffed the air, it smelt familiar. It smelled like: Sara's perfume!

"No, no, can't be," He muttered, and sniffed some more. He was sure that that was what it was, and looked around for the source. He finally walked into the bedroom and then heard a soft voice from behind him say,

"Yeah, it's my perfume, I was kind of surprised when you noticed it," He slowly turned around and saw Sara Sidle standing in his doorway.

_Tell me how strong are you know, yeah, how strong are you now, oh, oh, what's that rule that you live by, you say tough guys never cry, but how strong are you now,_

She half smiled and he just kept staring at her. They just looked at each other for the longest time before Sara said quietly,

"You've been crying,"

"So have you," He countered, and she shrugged. He took a few steps towards her and she launched herself into his arms. He held her tight and murmured,

"I've been a wreck,"

"Yeah, I know," She whispered and then said,

"Gil, before we go any further, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" She backed away from him and hugged herself. She finally faced him and said quietly,

"I'm pregnant,"

"What?" Grissom said, as he hadn't heard her, and she repeated,

"I, I'm pregnant, Gil," He looked at her in disbelief and said,

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm going to be a dad?" She looked kind of scared as he nodded. A grin split his face and he swung Sara around saying,

"Oh my God! That's great! I'm going to be a dad, and you're going to be a mom! Oh my God!" She grinned as he put her down and said,

"Then, you're okay with it?"

"Oh course I am, why wouldn't I be?" He said, looking at her and she shrugged and said,

"Oh, no reason," He kissed her softly and then they went to go tell the others, who already knew, but Sara had warned them to act totally surprised that she was pregnant, otherwise she would kick their, uh, butts. They did act totally surprised, and hugged Sara and shook hands with Grissom, as per tradition.

The End

This is supposed to be a one shot, and the rest is just left up to your imagination, maybe, but anyways, thanks so much for reading, and please review!!


End file.
